Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas
by Juliana B. Correia
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione estão de volta para o 5º ano em Hogwarts, com uma sensação não muito agradável de que este seria uma ano cheio de surpresas. E não se enganaram. Muito mistério, romance e drama nesta história, que terá um final surpreenden
1. A Fortaleza Destruída

****

Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas 

Uma Fanfiction Potteriana escrita por Juliana B. Correia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Prólogo

Hogwarts, 1995. Harry Potter e seus amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, estão de volta para o quinto ano letivo em Hogwarts com uma sensação não muito agradável de que este seria um ano cheio de surpresas. E não se enganaram. A chegada de um novo professor é o ponto de partida de _Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas_.

Mas quem seria esse professor? A quem Percy se aliaria: à sua família ou a Cornélio Fudge, que está mais disposto que nunca a não acreditar na volta de Voldemort? Quem será o novo goleiro da Grifinória? Será que Cho Chang se interessará por Harry? E Rony e Hermione? E, afinal, _por que Voldemort queria tanto matar Harry_?

Quer saber as respostas? Então não deixe de ler **Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas**, uma fanfiction escrita por **Juliana B. Correia**.

__

Descobra todo o mistério por trás do "garoto-que-sobreviveu".

**__**

Nota do Autor: Essa fanfiction **não** é inspirada em nenhuma fanfiction da Aline Carneiro, tendo a mesma total conhecimento desta história. Quaisquer semelhanças são meras coincidências.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo I – "A Fortaleza Destruída"

Harry não sabia onde estava nem como chegara ali, a única coisa que ele sabia era que, à um minuto atrás, ele estava deitado em seu quarto à Rua dos Alfeneiros nº4. Agora, ele se encontrava em um lugar muito estranho em que ele nunca estivera antes.

Era noite e o céu estava todo estrelado. Uma linda lua cheia iluminava uma enorme fortaleza destruída e abandonada, situada em uma ilha aparentemente longe da costa. 

A noite era silenciosa, exceto pelo som do mar (que, nesta noite, estava agitado) e por um zumbido constante e distante, que parecia vir de dentro da fortaleza em ruínas. O zumbido era cada vez mais audível e lembrava muito várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo.

Harry, por um momento, hesitou entrar na grande fortaleza, mas a vontade de encontrar alguém e sair daquele lugar falou mais alto. Ele, então, se dirigiu até um enorme portão de ferro e o abriu, com um certo sacrifício. Ao entrar, Harry parou de chofre ao dar de cara com um grande pátio e reparar que haviam vários esqueletos espalhados pelo chão. Às vezes, alguns ratos passavam correndo de um lado para o outro e se escondiam entre os esqueletos.

Do outro lado do pátio havia um portão de grades meio entreaberto. Harry atravessou o pátio e entrou.

— _Lumus_! — murmurou o garoto e uma luz fina e brilhante apareceu na ponta de sua varinha e, imediatamente, iluminou um salão vazio. O som, agora, era muito mais alto e podia-se dizer, com certeza, que eram várias pessoas falando alto e ao mesmo tempo. 

Era praticamente impossível dizer aonde as pessoas poderiam estar, uma vez que o salão dava em outros dois salões gigantescos e deles saíam mais e mais corredores e escadas. Harry teve calafrios ao notar que todas as escadas davam em mais corredores e que nestes haviam várias salinhas onde as portas e janelas eram de grossas grades de ferro enferrujados, como se um dia tivessem sido celas. Algumas dessas salas tinham portas totalmente de ferro.

Mas além dos dois grandes salões, o Salão Principal também tinha um corredor longo e escuro. Sem dúvidas, era em algum lugar ali que as pessoas estavam, já que o som era muito mais alto que nos dois outros salões. Harry, mesmo não se sentindo muito seguro do que estava fazendo, entrou no corredor com a varinha em punho. Ele tinha que entrar lá e procurar as pessoas se ele ainda quisesse sair daquele lugar.

O silêncio e a escuridão fez parecer que a caminhada do garoto tivesse durado pelo menos uma hora quando ele finalmente avistou, no final do corredor, a luz do luar que iluminava a noite. O corredor dava em um outro grande pátio bem no meio da fortaleza e nele, Harry percebeu quando parou de repente e olhou a multidão, estavam os alunos de Hogwarts, mas agora eles eram adultos.

Incrédulo, Harry olhou para si mesmo e notou que não era mais aquele garoto magricela, com os cabelos bagunçados e de 15 anos de idade; agora era um homem alto, magro, seus cabelos não eram mais bagunçados e tinha uns 22 anos de idade.

Se ele já estava bastante confuso, agora ele estava muito mais. Todos estavam inquietos; uns chorando outros brigando, mas todos pararam para olha-lo quando se deram conta da presença do rapaz. Harry notou que todos o olhavam com uma expressão em seus rostos que parecia pânico, e quando ele começou se dirigir junto à multidão, eles abriam passagem para ele e se calavam, como se ninguém conseguisse emitir nenhum tipo de som, como se nem mesmo conseguissem respirar.

Em poucos minutos, uma passagem foi aberta pela multidão em direção ao centro, onde se encontravam os professores de Hogwarts, Sirius com uma mulher muito bonita ao seu lado, que tinha os cabelos castanhos e compridos. Todos os professores pareciam estar esperando por ele e, aos seus pés, havia mais alguém que Harry não conseguia reconhecer, pois Dumbledore estava curvado sobre a pessoa.

Ainda sem entender, Harry parou no meio do caminho e olhou para os lados. Alguém o seguia, ele sentia isso. Ele olhou bem até que viu alguém vestindo uma capa preta e com o capuz cobrindo o rosto, que ao perceber que Harry o viu desapareceu de vista. Ao voltar mais uma vez os olhos para a multidão, Harry viu os Weasley, que também o olhavam com a estranha expressão de pânico no rosto, inclusive Rony.

Harry não pensou duas vezes e começou a andar em direção ao amigo para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas parou logo que viu que Dumbledore logo se endireitou e começou a andar em sua direção, com a Profª. McGonagall correndo atrás dele. Foi então que ele pôde ver que a pessoa deitada no chão era uma mulher muito bonita, que também tinha uns 22 anos de idade.

Ela estava paralisada, com os olhos arregalados... _morta_. Seria possível...? "Não", dizia Harry para ele mesmo com uma óbvia expressão de desespero e pânico tanto em seu rosto como em sua voz. Ele começou a correr em direção à mulher morta, que usava um lindo vestido preto de gala bem longo e que tinha alguns cortes na saia. Dumbledore agora se dirigia mais rapidamente em sua direção, sempre acompanhado pela Profª. Minerva, que estava com cara de quem havia chorado bastante.

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas não podemos fazer mais nada... — dizia o Prof. Dumbledore.

— Sinto muito, Potter, sinto muitíssimo... —dizia a Profª. Minerva também.

Mas ele parecia não estar ouvindo. Harry não conseguia pensar ou acreditar no que estava vendo; ele simplesmente estava correndo mais do que jamais correra em toda a sua vida, e passou por Dumbledore e pela Minerva, que estavam tentando segura-lo. Ele estava totalmente transtornado; caíam lágrimas de desespero de seus olhos quando caiu ajoelhado ao lado da mulher e gritou com toda a sua força, bem na hora que uma risada fria e terrível invadiu a fortaleza:

— HERMIONE!

__

(Continua...)


	2. Primeiro de Setembro

****

Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas 

Uma Fanfiction Potteriana escrita por Juliana B. Correia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo II - "Primeiro de Setembro"

O relógio marcava 3:30 da manhã quando Harry acordou assustado. Ele levantou-se, andou sorrateiro até o banheiro, molhou o rosto e encarou o espelho, ainda apertando a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio, que ardia levemente. Seria este mais um sinal de que Voldemort estaria por perto ou não seria nada de mais?

Harry voltou para o seu quarto e tornou a se deitar, mas não dormiu; tinha perdido o sono com a quantidade de perguntas sem respostas que se formavam em sua cabeça. "O que este sonho quis dizer?", pensava Harry. Não era o primeiro pesadelo que tinha desde que Voldemort havia ressurgido, mas certamente era o mais estranho de todos. "O que tinha acontecido com todos?", "Que lugar era aquele?", "Quem era aquela mulher ao lado de Sirius? E o que tinha acontecido com Hermione?".

Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não achou uma resposta sequer e, dando-se por vencido, ele se virou em sua cama e tentou voltar a dormir.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A ansiedade de voltar à Hogwarts tinha tomado conta de Harry nesta última semana de férias de verão, e isto fez com que o garoto se esquecesse completamente do estranho pesadelo que teve a uma semana atrás. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que já estava no carro do Tio Válter e que já estava rumando em direção à Estação King Cross.

Chegando na estação, Harry não tardou em ver 6 pessoas de cabelos ruivos, os Weasley.

— Harry! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo! — respondeu Harry, sorrindo, ao Sr. Weasley enquanto se apertavam as mãos.

— Harry, querido, está tudo bem com você? — perguntou, toda preocupada, a Sra. Weasley, puxando o garoto para lhe dar um abraço. — Estava preocupada pensando se os seus tios o trariam.

— Ele já está aqui, mãe, pronto! — disse Rony, puxando o braço de Harry para separá-lo da mãe. — E aí, Harry? Notícias do Sirius?

— Ele me escreve às vezes pra dizer que está tudo bem.

— Lá em casa a coisa está meio estranha — comentou Rony baixinho, puxando Harry parar longe do resto dos Weasley. — Parece que o Percy não concorda muito com a decisão da gente de ajudar o Sirius.

— O QUÊ? — perguntou Harry, indignado. — P-Por quê?

— No trem eu te conto tudo. Aqui é melhor não.

— Tudo bem — concordou Harry.

— Harry, por que será que eles mandaram a gente trazer veste de gala de novo? — perguntou Rony.

— Não sei, e sinceramente tenho medo de saber. Só espero que eles não inventem de realizar outro Torneio Tribruxo porque, desta vez, eu tô fora! Mas, mudando de assunto, cadê a Hermione?

— Não sei. Deve estar pra chegar. Você sabe que surpresa ela vai fazer pra gente? Ela me escreveu falando que a gente ia ter uma surpresa quando a encontrasse...

— Ela me disse também, mas eu não tenho idéia do que seja.

— Francamente, eu pensei que vocês dois fossem mais espertos! — disse alguém atrás deles.

Harry e Rony se viraram de repente e ficaram boquiabertos. Era Hermione, mas ela estava diferente, tinha os cabelos mais lisos, usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma blusa preta (que mostrava que ela tinha um corpo bonito), um batom clarinho e um perfume muito gostoso, o mais gostoso que Harry já sentira.

Hermione os cumprimentou e depois os abraçou. Rony ficou vermelhíssimo e com a maior cara de bobo quando ela o abraçou. Harry, por sua vez, não ficou vermelho nem com cara de bobo, mas havia alguma coisa diferente no abraço de Hermione que o deixou constrangido, apesar de mesmo assim ter gostado.

— E então? — perguntou a garota, sorrindo e apontando para um distintivo preso em sua blusa.

— MONITORA? — exclamaram Rony e Harry em voz alta, com cara de espanto. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Enquanto Rony parecia extremamente irritado e "ofendido" com a amiga pelo fato dela ter sido nomeada monitora ("Ela vai ser o Percy versão feminina, escreve o que eu estou te falando" comentou Rony baixinho a Harry), o resto dos Weasley ficaram bajulando a garota até ela finalmente embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

— Rony, não adianta ficar com cara feia — disse Hermione ao amigo, quando se acomodaram em uma cabine vazia —, isso não vai mudar o fato de eu ter me tornado monitora. E não é tão ruim assim, sabe... Mas Harry, você tem recebido notícias do Sirius?

— Ele me escreve às vezes pra me dizer que está bem.

— Tem tido notícias sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? — perguntou Hermione, olhando ansiosa para Harry.

— Nenhuma — disse Harry sem emoção. Ele não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz com esta afirmativa.

— Sabe, Harry, eu andei preocupadíssima com você nessas férias. Sei lá, e se o Você-Sabe-Quem fosse te procurar na casa dos seus tios? Aposto que eles não sobreviveriam... e você...

— Eu já acho que eles sobreviveriam. Se bobear, eles até me entregariam a ele... — disse Harry calmamente. — Mas obrigado por se preocupar, porém, estou bem!

— Rony, por que ele não pôde passar as férias na sua casa?

— Não sei — respondeu Rony, ainda encarando Hermione boquiaberto. — Dumbledore falou com o meu pai, mas ele não quis me dizer o que eles tinham conversado. Ele só disse que Dumbledore achava melhor Harry ficar com os trouxas. Em todo caso, o clima lá em casa não estava muito bom, então, foi melhor ele ter ficado com os trouxas mesmo.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

— Rony me disse que parece que o Percy não concorda muito com a idéia de ajudar Sirius — disse Harry.

— O quê? — indagou Hermione, indignada.

— Bem, vocês conhecem o Percy, não é? Percy o Perfeito: aquele que é obcecado pelas leis e regras, aquele que não faz nada que não esteja inteiramente dentro da lei, aquele que faz tudo pela carreira, aquele...

— Tá bom, Rony, a gente já conhece o Percy — interrompeu Harry, impaciente. — Mas _por que _ele não está querendo apoiar a gente? Você não explicou tudo a ele?

— Claro que expliquei! Acho que devo ter explicado, pelo menos, umas 500 vezes. Mas parece que ele não sabe o que fazer. No começo ele disse que era loucura, depois disse que apoiaria a gente no que ele pudesse, mas depois ele voltou atrás e disse que não ajudaria ninguém. Ele, mamãe e papai tiveram uma briga feíssima quando ele disse que contaria ao Fudge sobre Sirius.

— Eu não acredito que ele seja capaz de contar ao Fudge...

— Ah, Mione, não duvide do Percy — disse Rony. — Em todo o caso, depois ele disse que não ia contar nada... por enquanto...

— Acho que ele não falará nada — disse Harry.

— Foi o que Dumbledore disse — disse Rony.

— Ah, bem, se Dumbledore não está muito preocupado com isso, então não vejo motivos pra gente se preocupar.

"Assim espero", pensou Harry. 

****

__

(Continua...)


	3. A Substituta de Moody

****

Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas 

Uma Fanfiction Potteriana escrita por Juliana B. Correia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo III – "A Substituta de Moody"

Rony, Harry e Hermione passaram o resto da viagem falando sobre o que fizeram nas férias de verão e só pararam quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou totalmente na estação de Hogsmeade.

Era uma noite muito agradável; haviam centenas e mais centenas de estrelas no céu e uma brisa suave batia em seus rostos. Harry desembarcou do trem e encarou o céu, enquanto sentia a brisa lhe tocar o rosto. Alguma coisa naquele céu estrelado e límpido o fez ter a sensação de que este ano seria, sem dúvidas, um ano inesquecível.

Depois de embarcarem nas carruagens sem cavalo e terem descido em frente às enormes portas de carvalho, eles entraram no castelo e se dirigiram imediatamente ao Salão Principal, conforme a Profª. McGonagall mandara.

Todos os alunos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas e a Profª. Minerva já estava comandando a Cerimônia de Seleção quando Harry resolveu olhar para a mesa dos professores e constatou que, pelo 5º ano seguido, a cadeira de Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas (DCAT, no modo simplificado) estava vazia.

— Cadê o Olho-Tonto Moody? — perguntou Hermione a Harry, baixinho, quando o Chapéu Seletor anunciou que a última pessoa a ser escolhida (Smith, Caroline) seria da Lufa-Lufa.

Harry abriu a boca para responder à pergunta da amiga, mas não consegui. Naquele mesmo instante as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e delas surgiu uma mulher que se dirigia rapidamente à mesa dos professores. A mulher andou até Dumbledore, que se levantou na mesma hora e lhe apertou a mão, muito sorridente. Eles conversaram alguma coisa e então o diretor se dirigiu à frente da mesa para que pudesse ficar lado-a-lado com a mulher.

Quando a mulher se virou para encarar os alunos, Harry sentiu seu queixo cair. Ela era lindíssima e muito elegante. Era jovem; tinha os cabelos compridos, castanho escuro e liso até as pontas, onde se formavam alguns cachos; era magra, não muito alta; tinha o rosto muito delicado que lembrava muito o de uma boneca. Mas o que certamente mais chamou a atenção de Harry foram os olhos, que eram diferentes de qualquer outro que ele já imaginou ter visto. Os olhos eram verdes, mas não um simples verde, eram verdes escuros e, bem no meio, era um mel meio dourado, e a mistura dessas cores fez com que estes fossem os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira ("Talvez só percam para os da minha mãe", pensou ele).

— Quero pedir a atenção de todos, por favor — disse Dumbledore, com um grande sorriso no rosto e com uma mão no ombro da mulher. — É com muita satisfação que eu lhes apresento sua nova professora de DCAT, Arabella Figg!

Houve um murmurinho em meio às palmas calorosas dos estudantes, principalmente dos estudantes do sexo masculino. Já os professores não pareciam muito animados com a contratação da bruxa. A Profª. McGonagall e Hagrid lançavam olhares de desaprovação tanto a Dumbledore quanto à Arabella Figg. Entrementes, Snape, para o espanto de todos, parecia ser o único a ter realmente gostado da contratação dela, mesmo ela ocupando o cargo que ele tanto cobiçava.

Enquanto a aplaudiam, Arabella Figg olhou bem à todos os alunos. Harry teve a impressão de que ela lhe sorriu quando o olhou. Depois ela e o diretor foram se sentar junto aos outros professores.

— Vocês viram que o Snape foi o único que realmente gostou da nova professora? — comentou Lino Jordan. — E olha que o Snape é louco pra conseguir aquele cargo!

— Ah, Lino, e tem alguém que não gostaria de ter uma colega de trabalho como ela? Ela é linda! — disse Fred, que não tirou os olhos da nova professora desde que ela entrou no Salão Principal.

— Fred, como você é engraçado. HÁ-HÁ-HÁ — disse Angelina Johnson, amarando a cara para Fred e olhando feio para a Profª. Figg. 

Harry ficou mudo o banquete inteiro. Ele tinha certeza de que já vira essa bruxa em algum lugar e... Arabella Figg? Esse nome também não era estranho, ele já tinha escutado esse nome em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar aonde de jeito nenhum.

Rony e Hermione pareciam compartilhar do mesmo pensamento de Harry, pois também não abriram a boca durante o banquete e estavam sempre lhe jogando olhares do tipo nesse-mato-tem-coelho.

Antes de terminarem o banquete, Dumbledore pediu a atenção dos alunos mais uma vez.

— Antes de irem se deitar, eu gostaria de avisar a todos que, como sempre, a Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida para todos os estudantes, principalmente os do primeiro ano. Mas eu também gostaria de anunciar que Hogwarts voltará a ter os Bailes de Inverno anuais e que, neste primeiro trimestre, estaremos fazendo a seleção dos melhores jogadores de quadribol da escola para o campeonato inter-escolar que se realizará neste ano, portanto, dê o melhor de si para entrar para o time. E já vou avisando, alunos com mal comportamento, por mais brilhantes que possam ser em campo, não poderão participar do time. Obrigada pela atenção. Boa Noite!

A reação da escola perante o anuncio de um campeonato inter-escolar de quadribol chegou a ser assustadora. Muitos pareciam que iriam explodir de excitação com a noticia e alguns alunos, entre eles Fred e Jorge, ficaram completamente alucinados com isso.

— A gente têm que jogar nesse campeonato — dizia Jorge a Fred. — Isso é caso de vida ou morte!

Não que Harry não tenha gostado da notícia, afinal, ele era apaixonado por quadribol desde a primeira vez que jogou, à 4 anos atrás (tudo isso?). Mas alguma coisa sobre a nova professora o tinha deixado intrigado.

— Eu já ouvi o nome dela antes! — disse Rony, quando os três já tinham ido se reunir na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

— Eu também! Mas não consigo lembrar onde — falou Hermione, que estava andando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira.

— Eu também já escutei o nome dela em algum lugar, principalmente o Figg — disse Harry, pensativo. — E tenho certeza de que já a vi antes.

— E por que o Olho-Tonto Moody não é mais o nosso professor? Não que eu esteja achando ruim a troca, quer dizer, a Figg é bem melhor... — comentou Rony.

— Provavelmente ele resolveu se aposentar de vez. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu... — disse Hermione, olhando apreensiva para Harry. Ela sabia que o amigo não gostava de lembrar o que aconteceu no final do quarto ano. Não que ele conseguisse esquecer, mas ele tentava ocupar sua cabeça com outros pensamentos.

— Por que a gente não escreve para o Sirius? — sugeriu Rony.

— É... é o que eu vou fazer — disse Harry, pondo-se de pé. — Mas só amanhã. Eu estou morrendo de sono agora. Boa noite.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Caro Sirius,

Como vai? Eu estou bem!

Não sei se o Prof. Dumbledore já te disse, mas nós temos outro professor de DCAT neste ano. É uma professora (muito bonita, por sinal) e ela se chama Arabella Figg, conhece? Eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi o nome dela antes, e de que já a vi também. Ela me parece muito familiar.

Ah, eu queria saber se você sabe por que o Olho-Tonto Moody não é mais o nosso professor. É por causa do que aconteceu?

Vou ficando por aqui.

Harry

Harry levantou-se bem cedo e enviou Edwiges à Sirius. Já ia se dirigindo ao Salão Principal quando ouviu duas pessoas conversando em uma sala. Ele parou e tentou escutar o que estavam falando.

— Sinceramente, Hagrid, eu não acho muito sensato ela lecionar aqui... — dizia a Profª. McGonagall.

— Eu também não concordo muito com Dumbledore, Profª. Minerva — disse Hagrid. — Eu não confio nela nem um pouco.

— Nem eu, Hagrid, nem eu! Não sei em que o Dumbledore está pensando. Ela é uma bruxa muitíssimo inteligente, devemos admitir isso, e admito também que é isso que me preocupa. Não acredito que ela seja digna de confiança, não depois... POTTER! — berrou a professora. Harry não tinha percebido que os dois estavam saindo da sala.

— Oi Harry! — disse Hagrid. — Posso saber o que você está fazendo sozinho a essa hora da manhã?

— Eu... estava passando... — gaguejou o garoto — eu ia indo para o Salão Principal agora mesmo...

— Espero que o senhor não esteja bisbilhotando pela escola de novo, Potter. Não quer ver os alunos da minha casa andando por aí. Agora ande logo. Vocês têm aula comigo daqui a pouco...

Harry correu até o Salão Principal e encontrou Rony e Hermione já tomando café.

— Caramba, Harry, por que demorou? — perguntou Rony, cuspindo farelo de torrada pra todo lado. — Pega aqui o seu horário. Nossa aula com a Figg é só de tarde!

Ele começou a contar o que ouvira aos amigos enquanto comia.

— Mas será que eles estavam falando mesmo da Profª. Figg? — perguntou Rony.

— É claro que era sobre ela! Qual outra professora eles contrataram? — disse Hermione. Rony pareceu um pouco constrangido. — Bem, isso explica a atitude dos professores ontem. Mas o que será que ela fez?

__

(Continua...)


	4. Quer Ir Ao Baile Comigo?

****

Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas 

Uma Fanfiction Potteriana escrita por Juliana B. Correia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo IV – "Quer ir ao baile comigo?"

Talvez tenha sido apenas uma impressão, mas as aulas da manhã passaram mais depressa do que se esperava, mesmo com os professores McGonagall e Binns passando rios de deveres e terem feito um discurso extremamente maçante sobre os N.O.M.'s, no qual Hermione era a única realmente interessada.

Havia um certo nervosismo nos alunos enquanto estes se encaminhavam à sala de DCAT, onde teriam a primeira aula com a Profª. Figg. Por que o nervosismo? Oras, simples! Todos estavam pensando em que revelação poderia se esperar do novo professor, afinal, nos últimos 4 anos não tinha um só professor de DCAT que não tivesse algum mistério (vale lembrar que 2 deles eram Comensais da Morte, outro era um babaca deslumbrado que acabou com um sério problema de memória, e outro era um lobisomem — mas este fora, com toda certeza, o melhor de todos).

Quando chegaram na sala, os alunos encontraram a Profª. Figg em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo alguma coisa. Eles entraram em silêncio e se sentaram. Harry, Hermione e Rony se sentaram o mais próximo da professora que puderam.

Assim que todos os alunos se acomodaram, a professora se levantou e se postou em frente a sua escrivaninha, onde se apoiou e encarou os alunos, da mesma forma que fizera no dia anterior.

— Antes de tudo eu gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome é Arabella Figg, mas me chamem de Profª. Figg ou, se quiserem, de Arabella — disse ela, olhando cada aluno como se pudesse ver através deles. — Pra quem não sabe, eu fui chefe do Departamento de Aurores no Ministério da Magia à 14 anos atrás, mas tive que me afastar do cargo por forças maiores.

— Departamento de Aurores? — perguntou Simas Finnigan, admirado. — Então você, quer dizer, a senhora foi um auror?

— Sim, eu fui. E, por favor, Senhora está no céu! Senhorita, se preferir — disse, sorrindo. — Como eu estava dizendo, eu tive que me afastar do cargo. Fui professora de DCAT no Brasil durante alguns anos e voltei à Inglaterra a quase 1 ano. No final do último ano letivo, Dumbledore me pediu para que eu lecionasse aqui em Hogwarts, já que o antigo professor se aposentara de vez.

"Bem, antes de conversar um pouco com vocês, eu vou conferir a lista de alunos. Por favor, queiram levantar-se para que eu possa ver quem são, certo?"

A Profª. foi falando os nomes e cada um foi se levantando de modo que ela pudesse ver quem era. Mas quando chegou o nome de Harry, pode-se ver claramente que, por um instante, ela parou, encarou a lista em sua mão e depois respirou profundamente antes de chama-lo.

— Harry Potter.

Ele se levantou. Ela lhe abriu um grande sorriso e depois tornou a encarar a lista.

— Aposto como já lhe disseram como você se parece com o seu pai, Sr. Potter... — disse ela, ainda encarando o pergaminho. Harry a olhou curioso e também assustado. — Mas tem os olhos da sua mãe! — continuou ela, agora olhando bem nos olhos de Harry.

— Bem, onde estava... ah, Hermione Granger.

Mesmo um pouco intrigado com o que a professora disse ("Da onde ela conhece os meus pais?", pensava), Harry não conseguiu resistir à agradável conversa que ela e os alunos estavam tendo sobre o futuro. Ele nunca tinha pensado realmente em o que faria quando acabasse Hogwarts e também não tinha idéia alguma sobre o assunto. No quarto ano, o Prof. Moody (quer dizer, Bartô Crouch Jr.) tinha sugerido que ele seguisse a carreira de auror, o que era uma idéia interessante, mas ele não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo que ele queria.

E era exatamente sobre isso que Harry estava pensando quanto deixou a sala de DCAT em direção à Torre da Grifinória, sozinho, pois Hermione e Rony tinham saído juntos mais à frente. Estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos quando esbarrou com alguém e deixou alguns livros caírem.

— Desculpe! — disse Harry, voltando do seu estado "mundo da lua" e olhando rapidamente para a pessoa. Era Cho Chang, linda como sempre, porém parecia estar muito mais tímida e, pela primeira vez, Harry a via sozinha.

— Oi Harry! — disse ela, sorrindo. — Como vai?

— Bem... e você?

— Estou bem também... hum, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Até mais. — e continuou andando. Harry ficou parado, olhando para a garota. Por mais que tentasse evitar olhá-la, ou mesmo pensar nela, era impossível esconder seus reais sentimentos, mesmo depois da morte de Cedrico.

— Cho! — gritou ele, andando rapidamente em sua direção, sacudindo uma pena que havia pego enquanto recolhia as coisas que tinham caído no chão. — Você esqueceu a sua pena!

— Ah, obrigada! — disse, sorrindo.

— Quer ir ao baile comigo? — disse ele, abruptamente, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ela o olhou surpresa, depois sorriu.

— Claro, sem problemas. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Tchau.

Harry ficou olhando-a ir, sem saber exatamente porque ou como fizera o que acabou de fazer. Ele simplesmente o fizera e, o que era mais importante, ela aceitou.

— Você fez o quê? — disse Hermione, olhando indignada para ele, depois que eles se juntaram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e ele contou aos amigos o que acabara de fazer.

— Ele chamou a Cho pra ir ao baile com ele, Hermione! — disse Rony. — Ele acabou de dizer!

— Eu sei, Rony, eu escutei.

— Então por que perguntou?

— É que... ah, faltam 3 meses até o baile. Você deveria estar preocupado com os N.O.M.'s! — disse a amiga, olhando para Harry absolutamente indignada.

— Qual o problema de ter chamado a Cho agora? Falando nisso, Mione, você quer ir ao baile comigo? — disse Rony, olhando ansioso para ela. 

Antes ele não tivesse perguntado nada, pois Hermione lançou um olhar de reprovação de dar medo e saiu para o dormitório das meninas.

— O que deu nela? — perguntou Rony à Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Todos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal na manhã seguinte para tomar café da manhã quando centenas de corujas irromperam o Salão. Edwiges voou até Harry e ele retirou a carta de sua perna.

— Ele já respondeu? — perguntou Rony, bocejando. Harry abriu a carta e leu baixinho.

_Harry,_

Dumbledore me disse sobre a professora.

E sim, Moody se aposentou de vez depois do que aconteceu.

Continue me escrevendo assim que alguma coisa estranha aconteça.

Snuffles.

— Mas ele não respondeu se conhecia ela ou não! — exclamou Rony.

— Vai ver ele não conhece ela, Rony — retorquiu Hermione, parecendo estar de mal-humor.

Harry não tinha comentado nada; tivera a impressão de que Sirius não quis lhe dizer se conhecia ou não Arabella Figg. Aliás, pelo jeito que escreveu, pareceu nem querer falar sobre ela. Pensou em perguntar ao padrinho se ela foi conhecida de seus pais mas provavelmente ele não responderia também. A não ser que... a não ser que ele perguntasse pessoalmente a Sirius! Mas ele terá que esperar até o Dia das Bruxas, quando terá a primeira visita à Hogsmeade.

__

(Continua...)


	5. Predições

****

Harry Potter e o Fugitivo das Trevas 

Uma Fanfiction Potteriana escrita por Juliana B. Correia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo V – "Predições"

As duas primeiras semanas de aula em Hogwarts foram bem tranqüilas. Snape continuava a descontar pontos da Grifinória, porém parecia que o seu ódio por Harry não era mais tão intenso ou, na opinião do garoto, com a volta de Voldemort, talvez ele estivesse mais ocupado. O fato é que ele parou de tentar ferrar Harry.

Mas essa tranqüilidade foi quebrada na manhã do dia 19 de setembro, quando Hermione recebeu um presente de aniversário "a mais".

— O que é isso? — perguntou Rony, olhando desconfiado para uma caixinha na mão de Hermione.

— Não sei — respondeu a garota. 

Estava difícil abrir a caixinha, mas quando Hermione finalmente o fez, todos na mesa da Grifinória ficaram sem reação.

— Uau, Hermione, que lindo! — disse Lilá Brown, maravilhada com o presente.

— Nossa, Hermione, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! — exclamou Fred.

— E bota fortuna nisso! — completou Jorge.

— De quem você ganhou esse anel? — perguntou Harry, curioso. 

— Não sei. Alguém viu um cartão? — perguntou Hermione, com os olhos brilhando. — Ah, achei!

— Eu acho que deve ter alguém apaixonado por você, Hermione — disse Parvati Patil.

— Ou talvez seja um presente da família dela! — respondeu Rony, olhando feio para Parvati.

— Hum... não...

— Não?!

Hermione entregou o cartão a Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil e as duas começaram a ler em voz alta:

__

Querida Hermione,

Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo!

Saiba que você é muito especial pra mim! Por isso espero que você aceite o meu presente.

Um beijo com carinho,

Vítor Krum

— Nossa! Ele realmente deve estar apaixonado por você! — exclamou Gina Weasley.

Todos estavam admirando o anel que estava no dedo de Hermione, menos Rony, que olhava para a jóia como se este fosse uma bomba de bosta prestes a explodir.

— Você não vai aceitar _isto_, vai, Mione? — perguntou Rony, apontando para o anel com cara de nojo.

— Por que ela não aceitaria? — disse Gina, parecendo indignada com a reação do irmão.

— Que foi, hein, Hermione? Não me diga que você vai querer namorar o Krum, vai? — perguntou Rony, ignorando por completo o comentário da irmã.

— Não sei. Mas... e se eu quiser? — retorquiu Hermione, quando finalmente conseguiu desviar o seu olhar do anel e olhou com ar desafiador para Rony.

— Francamente, não acredito que você vai se deixar conquistar por um anelzinho desses...

— _Como é que é?_ — fez Hermione, colocando-se de pé, absolutamente furiosa. — Eu não admito que você fale isso de mim! Você me conhece muito bem para saber que eu nunca, ouviu bem?, _nunca_ namoraria alguém por interesse. E, para o seu governo, o Vítor tem muitas qualidades pelas quais eu namoraria ele, _sim_! — e saiu do Salão Principal.

— Vai, corre pra ele! — berrou Rony.

A essa altura, todos presentes no Salão Principal estavam olhando para Rony, que estava roxo de raiva e com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Os alunos da Sonserina estavam se torcendo de tanto rir, principalmente Draco, Crabbe e Goyle.

Hermione e Rony não se falaram o dia inteiro, aliás, nem se olharam. A garota fazia questão de passar a quilômetros de distância de onde ele estava.

— Eu nunca imaginei isso dele! — disse a garota a Harry, ainda furiosa, enquanto caminhavam por Hogwarts no final da tarde.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe, Harry, vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos, e escutar o que eu escutei de um melhor amigo magoa! E _como_ magoa!

— Você gosta dele, não gosta? — perguntou Harry, sério. Hermione parou de andar e o olhou espantada.

— _Não_! — ela exclamou, na mesma hora, corando e desviando seu olhar do olhar de Harry. — Ele é meu amigo, Harry, nada mais.

— Tem certeza disso, Hermione? — insistiu Harry.

— Eu... tenho, sim. E mesmo que gostasse, nós não daríamos certo, porque somos o oposto um do outro... — respondeu ela, ainda evitando o olhar do amigo.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos e nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, enquanto voltavam à Torre da Grifinória onde havia uma festa surpresa para Hermione, preparada por Fred, Jorge e Gina. Ele não quis insistir no assunto com Hermione, pois para ele estava mais do que óbvio, desde sempre, que os dois se gostavam.

Ele, então, decidiu procurar por Rony, mas não o encontrou na festa. Subiu, então, para o dormitório dos garotos e lá estava ele, sentado em sua cama com a cara amarrada.

— Por que você não está festejando como os outros? — perguntou Rony, mal-humorado.

— Por que _você_ não está lá festejando?

— Não estou afim de festejar nada. Vai, Harry, volta pra festa!

— Não, não vou. Eu quero falar com você.

— Já não está falando?

— O que está acontecendo?

— Nada. E nem começa com esse papo...

— Já comecei. Anda, Rony, fala. Por que você tratou a Mione daquele jeito? Esqueceu que hoje é o aniversário dela? Ela não mere...

— Não merecia? Eu sei. Não merecia mesmo.

— Seu idiota, se você sabe que ela não merecia, por que fez o que fez?

— Não sei, ok? Saiu. Não deu pra controlar. Foi sem querer.

— Ah, é? Então, Rony, é bom você começar a se controlar porque os "sem querer", na maior parte das vezes, magoam.

— Ela está magoada? — perguntou Rony, agora olhando fixamente para Harry.

— O que você acha? Claro que está. E com toda razão.

— Droga! Deu tudo errado! — resmungou Rony, baixinho.

— O que deu errado?

— Tudo! E tudo por causa do Krum, é claro. Sempre o Krum. Primeiro ano passado, depois este ano...

— Rony, tá ficando louco? Do que você está falando?

— Eu ia pedir a Hermione em namoro, Harry — explicou o amigo, segurando uma caixinha de veludo. — Ensaiei as férias inteiras e tinha até comprado um anel pra ela, com a ajuda do Fred e do Jorge, mas o Krum estragou tudo de novo. Quando eu vi o anel, não consegui acreditar. Você viu como ela ficou feliz?

— Ah, pode parar! Será que não está na cara que ela gosta de você? — disse Harry, se irritando. — Rony, acorda pra vida!

— Você... acha mesmo? — perguntou Rony, olhando ansioso para o amigo.

— Eu não só acho como tenho certeza. 

— Você acha que eu deveria... hum.. falar com ela?

— Se você estiver certo de que é isso mesmo que quer, não sei o que você está fazendo aqui ainda.

— E você sabe onde ela está agora?

— Deve estar na Sala Comunal, na festa surpresa.

— Mas eu devo mesmo...

— VAI LOGO!

— Valeu, Harry. Vou procurá-la. Você vai descer também?

— Não. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Ah... boa sorte com ela! — desejou Harry e sorriu para o amigo, que parecia estar empolgado, mas bastante nervoso.

Assim que Rony saiu à procura de Hermione, Harry colocou o seu pijama e se deitou. Ele não acreditava que, finalmente, Rony tomara coragem para declarar os seus sentimentos pela amiga.

Harry acordou tarde na manhã seguinte. Procurou por Rony para saber o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Hermione, mas o amigo não estava no dormitório, nem na Sala Comunal. Ele, então, correu para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã e tentar encontrar Rony e, quando chegou no Salão, encontrou um pequeno aglomerado de alunos da Grifinória em volta dos amigos, que estavam abraçados e ambos com sorrisos nos rostos. Os dois saíram do meio do aglomerado e foram encontrar com Harry, que tinha sentado na mesa para tomar seu café.

— Oi, Harry! — disseram os dois, juntos, sorrindo.

— Olá! Finalmente, hein! — disse Harry rindo, observando os amigos corarem.

— Hum... acho melhor eu me apressar. Tenho aula de Aritmancia agora e o professor Vector está descontando pontos dos alunos que chegam atrasados! — disse Hermione, saindo rapidamente.

— O que deu nela? — indagou Harry a Rony, sem entender.

— Não sei — respondeu Rony, dando os ombros. — Bem, Adivinhação, agora?

— É... — respondeu Harry, ficando desanimado.

Os dois chegaram atrasados à Torre Norte, porque Fred e Jorge cismaram em parar Harry no meio do caminho para discutir sobre uma futura reunião sobre quadribol. Quando entraram na classe, a Profª. Sibila Trelawney, vestida como um inseto gigante, para variar, já tinha começado sua aula.

— Como eu estava dizendo, — continuou a Profª. Sibila, olhando feio para eles — o tarô cigano é muito utilizado em previsões afetivas... 

— Professora! — interrompeu Parvati Patil. — Já que estamos em clima de romance — e ela e Lilá Brown olharam para Rony, dando risadinhas — e a matéria é o tarô cigano, a senhora não poderia nos mostrar como ele funciona lendo o nosso futuro afetivo? — terminou, e olhou para Harry.

— Harry — chamou Rony, baixinho. — Acho que ela gosta de você — e caiu na gargalhada. Ele o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Cala a boca, Rony — disse Harry, irritado. Tudo o que ele não queria, no momento, era que alguém soubesse sobre a sua vida amorosa, se é que ele tinha alguma.

— Sabe que não é uma má idéia, Srta. Patil? — disse a professora à Parvati, olhando sugestivamente para Harry, que coroou de leve.

— Realmente é uma _ótima_ idéia! — ironizou Harry. — Mal posso esperar para saber o que ela tem a dizer sobre mim.

— Relaxa, Harry. Eu já até imagino o que ela vai dizer pra mim: "Oh! Sinto muito, sua namorada vai te trocar pelo seu melhor amigo". — disse Rony, rindo. — O máximo que ela vai dizer pra você é que a sua namorada vai morrer depois que um basilisco petrificar ela e arrancar sua pele, ou seja, nada demais. Esqueceu que ela só sabe predizer tragédias? Especialmente no seu caso.

Enquanto a Profª. Trelawney não começava a sua aula, Harry e Rony se divertiam só imaginando o que ela poderia dizer a eles e só pararam quando ela ralhou com eles por estarem rindo alto demais.

— Bem, eu irei de mesa em mesa conversar com vocês, portanto, não fiquem me chamando. Cada um terá a sua vez. E quem gostaria de ser o primeiro? — perguntou. Lilá e Parvati levantaram as mãos juntas.

— Vejamos, então, a Srta. Patil. Concentre-se em uma pergunta enquanto eu tiro as cartas para você. O resto permaneça em silêncio ou descontarei 10 pontos de suas casas.

Parvati, que parecia estar muito ansiosa e meio receosa, fechou os olhos enquanto a professora colocou algumas cartas de tarô em sua mesa. Ela os abriu bem rápido e a professora começou a virar as cartas.

— Sinto decepcioná-la logo de cara, minha querida, mas o garoto por quem está apaixonada não ficará com você. Mas não fique triste. As cartas me dizem que a pessoa certa está mais próxima do que você imagina, e que vocês serão muito felizes — acrescentou logo a professora, reparando na expressão de indignação no rosto de Parvati. Obviamente aquela não era a resposta que ela esperava receber.

— A próxima é você, Srta. Brown.

E a professora ia de mesa em mesa tirar as cartas para os alunos, algumas vezes dizendo coisas boas, outras vezes dizendo coisas ruins. Os últimos para quem a professora tirou as cartas foram Rony e Harry.

— Agora é a sua vez, Sr Weasley. Concentre-se em uma pergunta enquanto eu tiro as suas cartas — e ele fechou os olhos, mas abriu logo em seguida, como se tivesse apenas piscado. — Hum... vejo que você está muito contente com este namoro, não? É uma pena que vá durar tão pouco. Vocês vão se separar, pois irão descobrir que ela não é a sua alma gêmea, nem você a dela. Você ficará bastante chateado, principalmente depois que ela encontrar seu verdadeiro par. Mas nem tudo que as cartas dizem é ruim. Elas me dizem que você superará e que achará a sua verdadeira alma gêmea, e que ainda serão muito felizes.

Por mais que Rony tenha ironizado com as predições da professora Trelawney, dizendo para Harry não se preocupar porque ela é uma charlatã, pôde-se ver que na prática a coisa toda muda. A expressão em seu rosto era de indignação, e ele ficou simplesmente mudo, olhando torto para a professora.

A hora que todos (principalmente a Professora Trelawney) estavam esperando finalmente chegara. Harry pensou seriamente em dizer para que não dissesse nada, mas alguma coisa o fez ficar calado. Assim que a professora se postou à frente da sua mesa, todos viraram para encará-lo e ficaram em silêncio absoluto para poder escutar cada palavra que ela dissesse.

— Finalmente o último aluno, Sr Harry Potter. Concentre-se na pergunta, tudo bem? — e Harry fechou os olhos. Não tinha idéia de que pergunta faria. Pensou em Cho, mas o medo de que a professora dissesse o nome dela o fez descartar a idéia. Mas, então, ele lembrou do que Rony dissera. A verdade era que Sibila Trelawney é uma grande charlatã e nunca fez uma previsão realmente verdadeira, com exceção apenas daquela vez no terceiro ano, em que entrou em transe e previu a volta de Rabicho ao seu mestre, Lord Voldemort.

Harry abriu os olhos sem fazer pergunta alguma. Todos o olhavam ansiosos. Havia um silêncio absoluto que fazia com que a tensão a sua volta fosse cada vez maior. A Professora Trelawney começou a virar as cartas.

— Vejo que terá muita sorte no amor. Você já encontrou sua alma gêmea, e o amor de vocês superará todos os obstáculos, que não serão poucos. No começo, tudo vai parecer confuso e impossível, mas o tempo se encarregará de mostrar-lhes que foram feitos um para o outro. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, o tempo colocará talvez o maior obstáculo de suas vidas, fazendo que tenham que se separar e ficar anos sem se verem. Mas nunca desistam. Quando tudo parecer estar perdido, surpresas virão.

"Não foi tão ruim assim", pensou Harry, aliviado, quando a professora terminou de ler suas cartas e sorriu. Rony e Parvati pareciam estar meio abalados com suas perspectivas afetivas, mas Rony tentava disfarçar dizendo que, afinal, aquilo era uma grande bobagem, e que a professora continuava sendo uma grande "picareta". Mas mesmo sabendo que não se podia confiar nas previsões de Sibila Trelawney, Harry não pôde deixar de pensar, durante todo o dia, em quem seria esta pessoa. Será que seria Cho Chang?

__

(Continua...)


End file.
